Expanding availability of internet connectivity and mobile devices are continually reshaping the way users interact with information. Modern technology enables users around the world to connect and share information in real-time using devices that fit conveniently into a pocket or purse. Due in part to the mobility of current devices, location-based services are among the most popular features in use today. Location-based services enable users to identify a current location or nearby locations of interest. In addition, users enjoy being able to incorporate location information into status updates and other social networking activities.
A common technique for determining the location of a mobile device includes using a location database. The location database matches publicly broadcast information about local wireless networks with their approximate geographic location. An approximate location of a device can be determined based on a proximity of the device to known wireless access points included in a location database. Location databases are relatively fast and efficient for determining the location of a device, and can be a useful alternative to other approaches. Additionally, location database based techniques can be used indoors where other techniques, such as global positioning systems (GPS), may not.
Location-based services provide enhanced user experiences with greater personal relevance to users. However, if the location data is incorrect, then persistently bad data can be returned based on the incorrect location. For instance, if the location of a wireless access point changes, and the location of the device is determined based on its proximity to the wireless access point, then the device may be determined to be in an incorrect location. Nomadic wireless access points, such as those providing service to transport vehicles, conventions, or meetings are particularly susceptible to being used as sources for incorrect location determination.